Captured Beauty
by doritosmycheetos12
Summary: Alexis shows up at Kate's door in the middle of the night. Kate invites her in, and the two learn of a deadly circumstance. The two are taken and subjected to hellish experiences. Castle and the boys must do everything they can to save the two women Castle holds most dear before they disappear forever *Castle and Kate aren't engaged yet.*Rated M for possible rape in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Captured Beauty

Chapter 1

Rain littered the dark streets. Wind rushed through her red locks, blowing them back in a marvelous red mess. Her breathing was quick and heavy as she ran as fast as she could to the needed destination. Her nerves were on high alert as she realized the desperation of the circumstance. She knew of only one person that could help her now.

Kate Beckett.

She had thought she was just being paranoid, but it had gone too far that night. She had to get Kate involved, it would be the only way to create a natural environment and give Alexis the "safety" she needed.

She pushed herself, lungs burning, to the last block until Kate's apartment. For New York City the streets were oddly deserted. She couldn't see anyone, and only the overhead street lamps lit her path way. She checked her watch and realized it was nearly 2 AM.

_No wonder no one is out_. Alexis thought to herself.

Finally she reached the apartment complex and sprinted up the stairs, there was no time for the elevator. She needed to speak to Kate, _now_. She took the steps two at a time, eager to reach her destination. At last Kate's door came into view. She banged on the door, not even feeling bad for waking her dads girlfriend at this late hour. Well, technically _early _hour_._

Alexis knew it had been a bad idea to go out with Fletcher. While she knew it wasn't his fault she was in this current predicament, she still blamed him for making her walk home. _  
_

_FLASHBACK _

_"I'll pick you up at 8." Fletcher said through the phone. _

_"Okay." Alexis answered. _

_She didn't feel good about the situation, but she still said yes. Fletcher Perez was one of the most dreamy guys on campus, when Alexis found out he was interested in her, well she couldn't turn down a date. _

_Fletcher did as he said and picked up the red headed beauty promptly at 8. Alexis didn't want her over protective father to worry, so she told him she was going out with a few friends. As the night went on, Alexis became continually uncomfortable. It wasn't until things got a little...frisky, and Fletcher's hands started roaming, that Alexis decided it was time to leave. _

_Fletcher had been her ride, so unfortunately, Alexis was left walking home at nearly 1:30 AM. It was only a few blocks, so she wasn't too worried, but as she exited the bar, she remembered her tail. _

_Thats right, for the last week or two, Alexis was constantly seeing this black car tailing her, everywhere. She wasn't too concerned, she believed she was just being paranoid, but that late night, she was forced to walk home alone. In the dark she was vulnerable, the second she stepped outside the bar she saw that same car. Alexis calmed her breathing and acted as though everything was fine, but very obviously, everything was NOT fine. She decided right there that it was time to tell her father. It's was unnatural how often she was seeing this mysterious car. She walked as fast as she could without be suspicious, but a man got out of the car. Alexis glanced at the dark clothed man and knew he wasn't there for a friendly chat. _

_Alexis turned down an alley and started in a dead sprint, she knew Kate's apartment was nearby, and right now some police presence was not unwelcome. She sprinted through alleys and darted behind trees in an effort to lose her chaser, finally Kate's apartment was only a block away._

PRESENT

Alexis banged on the door again. It wouldn't be too much longer until her chasers found out where she went.

A tired Kate opened the door.

"Alexis?" Kate questioned.

Alexis didn't bother with the manners she learned at a young age, she shoved herself inside Kate's apartment and locked the door behind her.

"What's going on?" Kate asked as she followed a frazzled Alexis to the couch.

"They're after me." Alexis said quickly.

Alexis fought to catch her breath from the long sprint, luckily adrenaline had done some good in her run.

"Who's after you?' Kate was suddenly worried.

"I went out with this guy tonight, and he wanted more than I would give him. He was a total jerk." Alexis began pacing and speaking as fast as she could. "I didn't have a ride home, so I was just gonna walk the few blocks - "

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down." Kate said.

She grabbed the younger girls arm and pulled her to a sitting position on the couch.

"Slow down, and tell me what happened after you left your date." Kate asked calmly.

"Lately I've been followed. I know it doesn't make sense, but this black car has been following me everywhere. I thought I was being paranoid, but when I left the bar the car was there. Some man hopped out and began chasing me. I sprinted here, I figured it was time to involve the police." Alexis said with a scared, shy smile.

"Wait, a black car has been following you? A black Cobalt?" Kate asked quickly.

Alexis nodded her head slowly, concern clouding her eyes.

"And they were chasing you? Did they follow you here?" Kate asked, running to her window to see if she could see anything.

"I-Im not sure. Why?" Alexis stuttered.

"I have been seeing the same black Cobalt everywhere I go too. I was going to file a report tomorrow." Kate said quickly.

"I'm scared." Alexis admitted.

"It's okay, we're okay." Kate said, pulling Alexis into a deep hug.

"What's going on?" Alexis whispered as Kate's door flung open.

Three dark clothed men stepped in the door and closed it behind them. Each was pointing guns at the two frightened women.

"Don't. Make. A. Sound." The middle one threatened as he took a step towards Kate and Alexis.

Kate moved protectively in front of Alexis.

"There's no need to hurt us." Kate said evenly.

"You don't need to worry about that yet." A dark clothed figure said as he stuck a needle full of a clear liquid into the crook of Kate's arm.

Kate immediately fell unconscious into the mans arms as another one preformed the same act on Alexis.

* * *

**Please review! :D I want to know what you guys think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Castle tried to think nothing of it, that Kate hadn't called yet. It felt selfish, but he was upset no one had been murdered. When no one was murdered, there was no case, when there was no case, Castle didn't go with Kate to the precinct, when that didn't happen, he was reduced to _writing. _He was forced to be captive in his gorgeous apartment.

Hard life.

He couldn't even stay focused enough to check the time. All he knew was that he had been sitting there for too many hours with not enough to show for it. Castle rubbed the tired out of his eyes as his phone rang. He nearly jumped with excitement. He reached fir his phone quickly, too quickly, his newest iPhone skittered off the desk and crashed against the floor.

"Dammit." Castle muttered as he bent down to pick it up. As the soft case touched his fingers, he brought the phone up to his cheek. "I'm sorry." Castle mumbled as he rubbed the phone in apology.

Quickly flipping it over he checked the caller ID. He was highly disappointed as it was not Kate's name that appeared, but his mothers.

"Hello mother." Castle answered the phone, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Richard, is that anyway to greet your mother?" Martha scolded.

Castle groaned. "Sorry mother."

"I just went to the market, I got some groceries, it's your lucky night! I'm making dinner! Why don't you call Alexis and Kate, invite them over, we will have a lovely evening." Martha said with obvious joy.

"I couldn't be heartless enough to invite them over for _your_ cooking."

"Richard!" Martha chastised.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Castle quickly defended himself.

"Im not sure why people like you." Martha mumbled.

Castle let a small chuckle escape, "goodbye mother."

"Don't forget to call them!" Martha said before Castle hung up.

Castle quickly dialed Kate's number. He had been refraining from calling her all day, it was like he was releasing a twitch as he dialed her number. It was nice to have an excuse so he didn't seem _desperate_.

Castle made his way to the kitchen as his phone rang. He thought nothing of it when Kate didn't answer and her voicemail showed up.

_"This is Detective Kate Beckett, please leave your name and number and I will get back to you." _

Castle smiled just at the sound of her recorded voice. There was a beep encouraging him to leave his message.

"Hey Kate. It's Rick." A silly grin covered Castle's face. "My mother is making dinner and insisted that I invite you and Alexis. When you get this message call me back. Talk to you later."

Castle hung up without another thought. The only thought on his mind was food at this moment. He opened the fridge and pulled out the whipped cream and some fruit. After a quick fruit salad snack, Castle was feeling much better and picked up his phone once more.

Alexis's number nearly dialed itself. Castle found himself stumbling to the couch in boredom. After several rings, Alexis's phone too went to voicemail. He found it kind of odd, but gave it no more thought when it beeped, signaling for him to record his message.

"Alexis, it's your dad. Grandma is planning a dinner tonight and wants you to come. I know what your thinking, but don't worry, I'll make sure it turns out okay." Castle said with a little laugh. "And if you aren't doing anything, you could come over earlier, we could play some laser tag, or poker, just for old times sake, or whatever. I'm totally slammed, soo...if not totally fine, just let me know. Love you Lex. Bye."

Castle hung up the phone feeling more bored than before, if that was even possible. He took a deep breath and looked around his apartment. Such a large beautiful place with no one but his mother to share it with.

He was deeply saddened by the thought. He loved his mother, but there was a gaping hole in his heart. Ever since Alexis moved out, his writing was anything but consistent, and he felt like a lost boy.

Castle's head fell against the couch in frustration. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep. An hour and a half passed with Castle snoring on the couch. He was awoken by his phone ringing. A big yawn left his mouth as he answered his phone. He expected to hear Kate's voice, or even Alexis's but his mothers voice returned his own.

"Hello?"

"Richard, have you been sleeping?"

"How did you know?" Castle mumbled as another yawn escaped his mouth.

"Never mind that. Did you call Alexis and Kate? I'm almost home." Martha said.

"I called both, but I had to leave messages. Neither answered."

"Well, it's the end of the work day. Kate should be available now. Call them both again and call me back with their answers if I'm not home yet."

Castle nodded then remembered his mother couldn't see him, "okay."

The phone call ended and Castle dialed Kate's number. He admitted that he was surprised she hadn't called him back by now, but he tried to think nothing of it. When her phone went to voicemail for the second time, Castle thought he was being paranoid with how worried he was. He distracted himself by calling Alexis. By now he was pacing and checking the clock with every ring. There was no reason Alexis shouldn't be answering. As the sound of her voice filled his ear as the recording voice mail, Castle quickly hung up. He was extremely worried now. His next call was to the precinct. At least he could see if Kate was purposefully ignoring him, that would ease his worries at least slightly.

Esposito answered the phone.

"Espo, my man what's cracka-lackin?" Castle said.

"Castle, what do you want?"

"Ouch. Um, is Kate there today?"

"What do you mean is Kate here today, we thought she was with you." Esposito answered.

"No." Castle paused. "No, no. Kate was suppose to be at work."

"Man, she didn't show up today."

Castle hung up with out saying goodbye. He grabbed his keys and sprinted out of his building. He jumped in his car and sped to Kate's apartment. He buzzed and buzzed, but no reply. He started pushing all the buttons, someone had to let him up. As he hoped, someone granted his access and Castle began sprinting up the stairs, two at a time.

He found Kate's door and was about to pound on it when he noticed the lock was broken and the door was slightly ajar. His heart dropped to his stomach as he pushed the door open.

There were no signs of a struggle, but that wasn't what scared him.

His hands began to shake with emotion as he saw Kate's phone lying on the coffee table. He saw his missed calls and looked at the ground.

Alexis's phone was sitting there.

* * *

**Thank you all for your reviews! They really mean a lot, and they are the motivation to this story, so thanks for that. Don't forget to leave another one! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh God." Castle muttered.

He ran to Kate's bathroom and released his stomachs content into the toilet. He collapsed onto the floor, everything and happened so quickly, it was like his mind was still trying to comprehend everything.

He pulled out his phone and fumbled with the buttons. His hands were shaking so bad it was hard to do anything right. Finally Esposito's number was being called. Castle tried to calm his breathing.

_In, out. In, out._

"Castle, what do you need?" Esposito answered the phone.

"Gone. They're gone." Castle choked out.

He threw up into the porcelain bowl once more.

"Who's gone?" Esposito's voice dropped to the point of utter seriousness. Castle had got his attention.

"I'm at Kate's place. The door - open." Castle struggled to form complete sentences.

"Woah, calm down. Speak slowly and calmly." Esposito instructed.

"The door was broken open. I got inside and her phone was just sitting there."

"Castle, she might not be missing."

"Alexis's phone was on the ground next to hers." Castle said, his voice broke with emotion.

"Why would Alexis's phone be at Kate's apartment?"

"I dunno." Castle breathed heavy.

He felt an uprising bile but fought it with all the strength he had left.

"We are on our way." Esposito answered.

Castle nodded and hung up the phone. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and managed to get back into a standing position. He leaned heavily against the wall as his vision blurred.

How could this be happening again? Alexis was taken from him once, it had been the most terrifying experience in either of their lives. Now both were _gone_. Kate, is beautiful, beautiful girlfriend, and Alexis his only daughter. The two women he loved most in his life were _missing_.

Castle managed to walk out of the bathroom. His vision cleared considerably and he had managed to get his breathing under control. Just as he completely calmed himself, Espo and Ryan followed by Lanie entered Kate's apartment.

"Guys." Castle breathed heavy.

"It's okay." Lanie comforted Castle. She put her hand on his upper back slowly, and methodically rubbing soothing circles. "Rick, they will be okay."

"Just, help me find them." Castle said with another deep breath.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Lanie said, she began processing the crime scene with Ryan and Esposito. They analyzed the door and saw that it had obviously been broken open.

"We need to get CSU down here, they will be able to tell us more." Ryan observed.

"I'll call right now." Esposito said. He nervously glanced at Castle before leaving the room. Lanie followed him out, there was nothing for her to do inside the room, andCastle looked like he was about ready to have a panic attack, Lanie decided to give him all the space she could.

Soon enough CSU was on their way, Espo and Lanie returned into the tense room.

Castle was pacing in Beckett's kitchen running his hands wildly through his hair. The boys hasn't seen him like this since Alexis had been kidnapped, they had only hoped they never would have had to see him like this again. It was unsettling, not to mention incredibly frightening.

CSU arrived and kicked everyone out. They anxiously waited down the hall. Castle was near insanity, his pacing was angry and purposeful.

"Castle, you need to calm down." Lanie said.

"Who would even want to take them?" Castle asked. "I've been racking my brain for a connection between Alexis and Kate."

"Did it ever occur to you that YOU might be the connection?" Ryan asked.

"It's my fault." Castle muttered.

"No man, it's not your fault." Esposito said quickly. "But do you know of anyone that would want revenge on you by taking Alexis and Kate?"

"No, no. I can't think of anyone!"

"It's okay, you may not know the offender. It may be someone that has been in the shadows of your life. You are a public figure, a lot of people know who you are, but you don't know who _they_ are." Esposito said.

"What are we gonna do?"

"We are going to go through the three of your lives with a fine tooth comb." Ryan answered.

"We don't have time for that. Kate and Alexis are missing _now_."

"We can't rush anything, or we will _never_ find them. We've been doing our jobs for a long time, you've gotta trust us man." Esposito said.

Castle grudgingly nodded. It was going to be hard, very hard, but if he ever wanted to see them again he was going to have to follow the rules.

* * *

Alexis's eyes fluttered open. Immediately she was filled with fear and confusion. Chills licked her pale skin, wherever she was at, it was cold. Alexis pushed herself to a sitting position, she leaned against a dark wall behind her and grabbed at her cold limbs. Her knees slid up against her chest and her head fell on top of them. Overwhelming dread filled her entire body. Before she could dwell long on her "unhappy" circumstance, a voice crept out from the dark.

"Alexis?"

"Is that you, Kate?" Alexis questioned.

"Yes, where are you?"

Even though they were only talking normally, it sounded like they were yelling. That's when the two girls realized just how eerily quiet it was.

"Right here." Alexis answered.

She held out her arms searching for Kate's body. Finally Alexis met the cold exterior of Kate's arms. Kate moved next to Alexis and they leaned against the wall. The girls crept close together, it was freezing, the only warmth emitting from each others body.

Kate casually out her arm around Alexis's shoulder. "We've got to keep close to keep warm."

Alexis nodded even though Kate couldn't see the action. She moved into her embrace and wrapped her own arm behind Kate's back. They leaned their heads together as exhaustion began to creep in.

For several minutes the two women were silent. Finally Alexis asked the question they'd both been thinking.

"Kate, where are we?"

* * *

**Please Review! :D **

**I'd really like some opinions on this story, I'm still not very sure where I want to take it, so if you have any ideas please PM me! **


End file.
